


wetter, wetter, wetter

by ondalx (beargrove)



Category: Block B
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beargrove/pseuds/ondalx
Summary: Yukwon shivers, the hair on his legs raising as Minhyuk runs the tip of his nose over the back of Yukwon’s thigh. He’s in heat, so his mind is really only focused on one thing, but Minhyuk just woke up and he’s in the mood to take his time.





	wetter, wetter, wetter

**Author's Note:**

> _anonymous: omega kwon just dyin for it and he's humping the bed trying to get some friction on his aching cock and minhyuk eating his ass and he's SO WET he's dripping and his slick is all over minhyuk's face and he wants to be fucked so bad he cries but minhyuk keeps teasing him_
> 
> WELL it took me the better part of a year honestly but i hope that whoever asked me about this reads and enjoys this fic. beta read by the lovely rae, as per usual. thanks dearest.

Minhyuk is roused from his sleep by a moan coming from behind him, his bedmate shifting around so much it jostles him. He turns to see, reaching out until his hand gently collides with a shoulder. He whispers a sleepy “ _Kwonnie_?” into the darkness, squinting. His heat must have hit in the middle of the night, judging by the warmth radiating from his skin, and the smell that hits Minhyuk’s nose when he pulls the blankets back.

Yukwon answers him with a whine, and Minhyuk shifts closer. It’s dark, probably around five o’clock, so it’s hard to see clearly but Yukwon is panting and his skin is slick with sweat where Minhyuk touches him, t-shirt soaked through at his neck and armpits. Minhyuk pulls the blanket off completely, earning a shocked gasp, and reaches for the hem of Yukwon’s shirt, struggling to pull it off of him. “Shhh, I’m gonna take care of you baby.” 

Yukwon arches against him desperately, and it makes Minhyuk chuckle softly, “I’ve got you, it’s alright.” He pushes Yukwon’s sweatpants and underwear down, pulling them off his legs to throw them in the direction of the hamper. Yukwon is hard, and dripping, and Minhyuk reaches out to grab him by the hip and flips him so he’s laying on his stomach. Yukwon makes a confused noise that turns into a low groan when Minhyuk shoves his thighs up and leans down to blow gently over his exposed hole. 

“So wet for me already,” he mumbles, pleased, and Yukwon groans again. 

“Please, Minhyuk, fuck me, don’t tease me, I need you, need your knot now, _please_ -” 

Minhyuk shushes him, digging his fingernails into Yukwon’s thigh as a warning, not hard enough to hurt but enough for his intent to be known. Yukwon stops babbling immediately and Minhyuk grins, “Good boy.” 

Yukwon shivers, the hair on his legs raising as Minhyuk runs the tip of his nose over the back of Yukwon’s thigh. He’s in heat, so his mind is really only focused on one thing, but Minhyuk just woke up and he’s in the mood to take his time. He smiles as Yukwon squirms against the bed, his hips twitching against the mattress. He’s already breathing hard and leaking, so ready to take Minhyuk’s knot, but that’s not what Minhyuk is interested in right now. He wants to make Yukwon feel good, sure, but he wants to draw it out. Yukwon turns his head, mouth opening to ask what Minhyuk is doing, and Minhyuk takes that moment to press his hot tongue against Yukwon’s hole. Yukwon gasps in surprise, the word yes falling from his lips in a chant as he immediately presses back against Minhyuk’s face. 

Minhyuk rubs circles into Yukwon’s thighs with his thumbs to soothe him as he licks into him, enjoying the sounds Yukwon can’t keep down. Maybe it’s cruel to keep the one thing he wants, the thing he needs, from him right now, but Minhyuk will make it up to him later. Yukwon’s legs tremble under his touch and Minhyuk grips him harder, steadying him with his hands while he circles Yukwon’s rim with his the tip of his tongue. Yukwon whimpers and Minhyuk takes pity on him, pulling back to let him breathe, admiring the pretty picture he makes while he’s at it. 

Yukwon is gripping their fitted sheet so tight it’s threatening to come off the mattress, ends straining as he curls his fists toward himself. He’s soaked, slick dripping down his thighs and onto the bed, a wet spot already formed from before he woke Minhyuk up. He’s panting, and shining with sweat in the low light starting to filter in through the window, and Minhyuk can’t help but lean back down to graze his teeth over Yukwon’s skin. It makes Yukwon squirm and whimper, and Minhyuk bites down gently, quieting him once again. 

Minhyuk’s face is wet with Yukwon’s slick now, making his mouth glide over Yukwon’s skin easily. He pushes his mouth back against Yukwon’s hole, wanting to taste more of him. Yukwon cries out, and he’s sniffling now, begging Minhyuk to knot him. Minhyuk can’t see his face, but he’s sure it's streaked with desperate tears. Yukwon’s rambling is cut off every now and then with a choked sob as Minhyuk presses his tongue as deep as he can get it, and his whole body is shaking. Minhyuk doesn’t think he’s ever had Yukwon this wet before and he takes his time to enjoy it, pulling back to press a finger against him. 

Yukwon’s head thumps against the mattress weakly and he shudders, pressing back against Minhyuk’s hand and growling in frustration when Minhyuk pulls his finger back in time with him, not taking it away completely but not letting him get any closer. Minhyuk tsks at him, “Stay still,” and Yukwon gives his most valiant effort to comply. Minhyuk lets him sit there for a moment, before he eases his finger in. Yukwon is so wet and ready from Minhyuk’s tongue that there is almost no resistance, his body opening for Minhyuk easily. Yukwon sighs in relief, pushing hesitantly back, and then more confidently when Minhyuk doesn’t chide him. Minhyuk’s cock is achingly hard, heavy and straining against his boxers, but he still takes his time with Yukwon, sliding another finger in to scissor him open. Yukwon is probably ready to go with how soaked he is and how much he’s begging for it, but Minhyuk wants to take him completely apart. Yukwon is rocking back against him earnestly now, and Minhyuk adds a third finger, cooing at Yukwon, “You’re doing so good baby, so good for me.” 

Yukwon still whines, letting his death grip on the sheets loose so he can push himself up onto his hands and knees, rocking back against Minhyuk harder. “Minhyuk please, I can’t cum until you knot me please, it hurts, I need you-” Minhyuk pulls his fingers out and leans across Yukwon’s back to kiss him between his shoulder blades, and Yukwon keens at the feeling of Minhyuk’s still clothed dick pressing against his ass. Minhyuk sits back and pulls his underwear down, letting his dick free, sighing at the slight release of pressure. He has to put a hand on Yukwon’s ass to stop him before he sits back, so eager to have Minhyuk fill him up. 

Minhyuk squeezes his ass and scoots forward, pressing the head of his dick against Yukwon’s hole but not moving further, grinning to himself as Yukwon lets out a pitiful sound. “Minhyuk stop teasing me I want you so bad, need you, hurry up and _fuck me_.” 

Minhyuk takes pity on him finally, but only a little, and slides into him as slowly as he can, groaning at how wet and hot he is. Yukwon clenches around his cock, trying to encourage him to give in more, lose control. It makes Minhyuk moan again, biting his bottom lip and grabbing Yukwon by the hips to pull him back onto his dick. 

Yukwon gasps and arches his back, trying to get Minhyuk deeper. His pheromones are finally starting to get to Minhyuk, the room thick with the heady scent of his heat. Minhyuk leans over him, nosing along his spine, pressing kisses into his skin. Yukwon barely acknowledges the affectionate gesture, moaning loud and rocking back on Minhyuk’s cock with a singular goal. Minhyuk stretches out over him so they’re chest to back, and grazes his teeth over the back of Yukwon’s neck. It makes him shudder and go still, whimpering, and Minhyuk starts to swell against his hole. Yukwon will take it easily, he’s so wet and fucked open already, but Minhyuk still goes as slow as he can make himself, kissing Yukwon’s neck and shoulder as he pushes in slowly. Yukwon is still, breathing heavily as he waits for Minhyuk to push all the way in. 

It doesn’t take long, and once Minhyuk sits back up on his knees, Yukwon pushes back experimentally, fucking himself on Minhyuk’s knot. Minhyuk grabs his hips, fingers digging into his skin so hard it makes him hiss, and pulls him back so he can reach around and wrap a hand around Yukwon’s weeping cock. Yukwon can’t even form words now, he just whimpers and trembles under Minhyuk’s hand, completely at the mercy of his touch. 

Minhyuk thrusts his knot all the way in, grunting at Yukwon’s tightness. He swells just that last little bit, locking them together. Yukwon moans low and breathy as Minhyuk twitches inside him, and he clenches around Minhyuk’s pulsing dick as he climaxes. Minhyuk’s breath is hot against the nape of Yukwon’s neck as he pants, lowering his body so they’re pressed together from hips to shoulders. He moves his hips with little aborted thrusts, which rips another moan out of Yukwon. Minhyuk slides his lips over Yukwon’s shoulder, apologetic. He’s probably so sore and wrung out and oversensitive. Yukwon fidgets uncomfortably and gasps as his squirming causes Minhyuk to brush against that sensitive place within him. 

He mumbles Minhyuk’s name and shifts again, this time on purpose, and Minhyuk’s breath catches in his throat as he finally cums, filling the omega up. Yukwon groans with the growing fullness, this one decidedly not a noise of pleasure, but it doesn’t take long for Minhyuk to grow soft and slip out. 

Yukwon collapses against the mattress with a soft noise, and Minhyuk strokes a gentle hand over his back and the curve of his ass. Yukwon is completely worn out and likely about to fall asleep like this, so Minhyuk stands and pads over to the bathroom to find a washcloth. He wets it with warm water and wipes himself down, and then wets it again and returns to Yukwon to wipe him down as well. Yukwon only stirs slightly at the touch and it makes Minhyuk smile, struck suddenly by how _cute_ Yukwon can be. 

He just drops the washcloth off to the side when he’s done and climbs back into bed, only slightly uncomfortable at the thought of sleeping on the slick and sweat soaked sheets. They’ll have to change them first thing when they wake up again, but for now Minhyuk is content to gather Yukwon up in his arms and sleep the rest of the morning away.


End file.
